


Astute

by kaige68



Series: Regret [9]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, intentionally vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regret what you did, not what you didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astute

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)' [Word of the Day](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/51555.html). This is RPS.

The papers said the wedding was called off. Gossip columns were ripping them both apart. The argument was public, epic, and ugly. She’d thrown that ring at him. The rags were reporting that he’d handed it off to a hotel maid, saying _Hock it and enjoy the money_. Hopefully the woman would be astute enough to sell it to someone who knew what ring it was.

He texted _I’m sorry, man._ And got back _Don’t be, she’s a bitch._ He typed again _You were happy._ The reply was _If we go ring shopping again, punch me._ He smiled, texting _Deal._


End file.
